NGW Vixen's Vengeance
Vixen's Vengeance is NGW's All-Female CPV. This event was created by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. =Dates & Venues= =Vixen's Vengeance 2005= This event aired on August 25 from the New Orleans Arena and featured 6 matches. Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine co-commentated. Results :*'Holly Marie Combs defeated Dixie Clemets' ::*This is a rematch from Fully Loaded 2005. :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Rei Hino' :*'Minako Aino defeated Avril Lavigne in a Bikini Brawl' :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Aerith Gainsborough, Rinoa Heartilly, Yuna, Stripperela and Paris Hilton in the Nudist Colony Elimination match' ::Order of Elimination: Yuna, Stripperela, Aerith, Paris, Rinoa ::*This match was an invitational set up by Stripperela. ::*The winner faces becomes #1 contender for the Rumble Roses title. :*'Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino (w/ Rei Hino) defeated The Simpson Sisters (w/ X-tina Aguilera) to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Usagi, Makoto & Rei were in senshi form. ::*Usagi pinned Jessica. :*'Britney Spears defeated Ami Mizuno to win the Women's Championship' ::*'Danica Patrick' is the special guest referee. ::*'Jill Valentine' attacked Ami, revealing that she is a member of the Diva World Order ::*This is Jill Valentine's only appearance at Vixen's Vengeance. Interesting Facts *This is the only NGW CPV to use WWE Smackdown vs. Raw. *The event ended just before Hurricane Katrina made landfall. *This event was sponsored by WWE Day of Reckoning 2. =Vixen's Vengeance 2006= This event aired on September 23, returning to the New Orleans Arena. It featured 8 matches and was co-commentated by NGW Commissioner & World heavyweight Champion Theo Clardy. Results :*'Dixie Clemets defeated Motoko Kusanagi' ::*The winner gets the 3rd spot at the 3-Way Rumble Roses title match later in the event. :*'Minako Aino & Rei Hino defeated The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Minako & Rei were in senshi form. ::*Rei pinned Rikku. :*'Monica defeated Meryl Silverburgh in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Match' :*'Morgan Webb defeated Tifa Lockheart and Dixie Clemets in a Triple Threat match to win the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Morgan pinned Tifa. :*'Christina Aguilera defeated Lindsey Lohan, Aerith Gainsborough, Avril Lavigne, Paris Hilton and Kiva in the Nudist Colony Elimination match to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*'YouTube'http://www.youtube.com refuses to air this match due to inappropriate content ::*This is the last Nudist Colony Elimination match ever. :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Rinoa Heartilly to win the Money in the Bank' :*'Danica Patrick defeated Ashlee Simpson' ::*This is Danica's debut match. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Britney Spears to retain the Women's Championship' Interesting Facts *Theo Clardy announced in this event that he will vacate the World Heavyweight Championship *Theo announced the start of an 8-Man tournament to decide a new champion with the Semi-Finals & Finals taking place at Survival of the Best 2006. *This is the last NGW CPV appearance of Motoko Kusanagi, Monica & Kiva. *This is the last NGW CPV using WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006. *Official Theme Song: :"Innuendo" :performed by Drill :from the album Drill *This event was sponsored by XBOX 360. =Vixen's Vengeance 2007: Ladies' Night of Champions= This event aired on September 24 from the AllState Arena. It featured 5 matches plus 1 pre-show match. All Womens Division titles were in the line, hence the subtitle, Ladies' Night of Champions. Results Pre-Show :*'Sakura Haruno defeated Dark Prince to win the Million Dollar Championship' ::*'Marcus Fenix' distracted The Prince during the match. Vixen's Vengeance 2007 :*'Makoto Kino defeated Rikku to retain the Money in the Bank' :*'Holly Marie Combs defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Lita defeated Danica Patrick to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*'April O'Neil' ran to the ring and distracted Danica during the match. :*'T.X.A. (Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno) defeated The Simpson sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) in a Bikini Brawl to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Tifa pinned Jessica. ::*T.X.A attacked The Simpson sisters after the match. T.X.A. were then attacked by Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh. ::*This Fully Loaded 2007 rematch was caused by Contract Infringement that was made for Fully Loaded, stating that the challengers MUST NOT overpower the champions'--later found out to be a fake. Fredrick made this rematch to end the dispute. :*'Minako Aino defeated Yuna to win the Womens Championship' ::*Yuna won but Fredrick restarted the match because of the "Referee's Screwed Up Mind". ::*This is the first Vixen's Vengeance where neither Ami Mizuno nor Britney Spears are in the main event. Interesting Facts *Official Theme Song: :"Misery Business" :performed by Paramore :from the album Riot! *This event was sponsored by WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008.